


Lightbulb

by sponkle



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Items [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, lightbulb, pringle, supply closet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sponkle/pseuds/sponkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look what I got!” Brindon said, waving a large key around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightbulb

“Look what I got!” Brindon said, waving a large key around.

  
“Uh?” Rian said, confused. “A key?”

  
“Not just any key! The key to the supply closet!” Brendoon said, enthusiastically.

  
Ryen’s face remained indifferent. Brendan rolled his eyes, “C’mon,” he said as he grabbed rycoon’s hand and led him to the nearest supply closet.

  
Once inside, Brendong spun ryman around and pressed him against the door to fondle him.

  
“Mm, you feel so good, Rion.” Bresdon moaned.

  
“I know,” Reyan replied, feeling around the small closet for nothing in particular when his hand came across a fun shape. His first thought was of course: “I WANT THIS IN MY BUTT.”

  
“Brendyn, fuck me.” Ryean demanded hiding the object behind his back.

  
“Yes. Okay.” Brdn said, beginning to spin ryn around.

  
“Wait!” Rn yelled. “With this,” he said holding out a fUCKIGN LIGHTBULD!!!1!!

  
“Oh god yes you kinky basturd,” Bdn said, practically shaking with anticipation.

  
Prendon quickly began making his regular concoction of hand sanitizer, dirty mop water and bleach.

  
“I’m going to lube you up so good. You remember last time,” Prindon moaned and dipped the blub in the liquid and easily slipped it up rwan’s bum. Because Rgen has had a lot of things, and I mean a lot of things shoved up his butts.

  
“You like that, gRen?” Pringdon dirty talked.

  
“You know I do, Pringle,” GeRm said. And fucked all night in the supply closet the end


End file.
